Crack
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Pertengkaran di hari terakhir hidup sahabatnya, membawa penyesalan yang mendalam bagi sang gadis karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya. Req Kei-T Masoharu.


**-Crack-**

***Request dari Kei-T Masoharu***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Gumi Megpoid X Gumo Megpoid**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov. Request dari Kei-T Masoharu.**

**Summary: Pertengkaran di hari terakhir hidup sahabatnya, membawa penyesalan yang mendalam bagi sang gadis karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya.**

**-Hubungan yang Retak-**

Gadis berambut hijau lumut dan bergoogles itu kini tengah pergi ke pantai di pinggir Voca City. Jangan salah sangka dulu, pantai indah yang bersih dan juga bebas dari sampah itu sebenarnya merupakan kuburan orang mati.

Banyak mayat yang mati dibakar dan abunya dibuang ke laut di pantai tersebut. Salah satunya adalah teman gadis ini. Gumo Megpoid. Ya, teman gadis ini bernama Gumo, sedangkan sang gadis bernama Megumi Nakajima.

Gadis bernama Megumi itu, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gumi itu, kini tengah membawa beberapa tangkai bunga Lily dan sebuah botol berisi pesan di genggamannya. Ia menghadapkan dirinya ke laut lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku datang lagi… Gumo," Ucap Gumi pelan sambil berusaha tersenyum manis, walaupun begitu, diujung matanya terselip sedikit air mata.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku…?" Tanyanya lagi, namun seberapa banyak ia bertanya dan seberapa sering ia kemari, apa itu akan mengembalikan kenyataan bahwa Gumo masih ada? Tidak bukan?

Seperti biasa, tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah suara ombak yang berdesir pelan dan juga angin yang berhembus lembut. Gumi menghela nafas sedih. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya, Gumi dan Gumo merupakan musuh bebuyutan, juga rival. Mereka dulu sering bertanding mengenai banyak hal, mulai dari nilai sekolah, ranking, hingga tingkat kepopuleran pun mereka tandingkan.

Bahkan, salah satu dari mereka kadang tidak terima jika kalah dalam permainan batu, gunting, kertas. Jika kalian lihat sekilas, mereka memang merupakan musuh bebuyutan, namun karena pertandingan dan perdebatan tersebut, mereka juga menjadi sahabat baik dan sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Mereka selalu makan bersama saat istirahat, walaupun akhirnya juga dipenuhi oleh perdebatan.

Mereka selalu pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama, walaupun ujung-ujungnya juga dipenuhi oleh pertandingan.

Mereka juga selalu tertawa, serta berbagi memori bersama (secara tidak sadar).

Gumi ingat, hari terakhir sebelum sahabatnya itu pergi dari dunia. Mereka saat itu bertengkar, dan Gumi menyesalinya, karena merasa tak dapat memberikan suatu memori gembira bagi 'sahabat baik'-nya itu.

Kini dirinya diliputi oleh rasa bersalah dan juga penyesalan yang mendalam.

Andai saja sejak pertama mereka tidak bertengkar…

Andai saja sejak pertama mereka tidak saling memaki…

Andai saja sejak pertama mereka tidak menimbun dendam…

Andai saja sejak pertama mereka sudah merupakan sahabat…

Namun semuanya itu hanyalah ilusi belaka. Semua harapan itu kini hilang. Kesempatan yang diberi Tuhan tidak dipergunakan olehnya dengan baik. Dan kini ia gagal dalam memberikan suatu memori baik bagi temannya yang telah tiada tersebut.

"Andai saja Gumo kembali…," Gumam Gumi pelan dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Tapi… Mana mungkin? Aku… Konyol ya? Berharap yang tidak-tidak saja…," Gumamnya lagi sambil tertawa hambar. Air matanya yang berada di ujung mata kini langsung saja meluncur turun tanpa perintah. Menangis sambil tertawa. Menyakitkan, memang. Hatinya kini bahkan belum dapat menerima bahwa orang yang disayanginya kini telah tiada.

Gumi berusaha menahan isakannya, walaupun begitu, ia tidak bisa. Air matanya justru tambah keluar walaupun ia sudah berusaha untuk menghapusnya. Namun seakan-akan tidak ada habisnya, air mata itu terus saja turun tanpa dapat dihentikan.

Dalam kesedihannya tersebut, Gumi menyekatkan bunga Lily yang dibawanya ke botol berisi pesan yang juga dibawanya. Ia melepaskan sandal bermotif bunga yang dikenakannya, lalu berjalan pelan, menuju pesisir pantai. Tak dipedulikannya ombak dashyat dan angin kencang yang kini merajalela di laut.

Dan kini ia terus saja berjalan, hingga air dapat menggapai telapak kakinya. Pasir yang dipijaknya kini juga sudah basah. Tanpa memedulikan rasa sedihnya, ia terus berjalan, hingga kedalaman air sampai ke pergelangan kakinya. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya, melihat sekitar sejenak.

Lalu ia membungkuk, meletakkan botol berisi pesan beserta bunga Lily yang disematkannya di botol tersebut di permukaan air. Ombak terus saja datang dan kembali, membuat botol tersebut terbawa arus hingga sampai ke tengah laut.

Gumi yang melihatnya berusaha tersenyum kecil, walaupun air matanya masih saja keluar. Angin dan laut menjadi saksi bisu cara sang gadis untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang baru disadarinya saat sahabatnya telah tiada.

"Semoga pesanku tersampaikan kepadamu… Gumo," Gumam Gumi pelan sambil menyeka air matanya perlahan.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang lelaki berambut hijau lumut sedang berjalan-jalan dengan tenang di pesisir pantai lainnya. Ia melihat kesana-kemari, memperhatikan burung-burung camar yang berterbangan serta laut yang kini tengah menunjukkan kekuasaannya.

Hingga matanya menangkap sesuatu yang terletak di pasir pantai tersebut. Seakan-akan mengetahui bahwa itu untuknya, ia segera berlari menuju botol tersebut dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Surat dan… Bunga?" Tanya lelaki berambut hijau lumut itu sambil mengambil botol berisi surat yang dikaitkan dengan bunga Lily tersebut lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Ia pun dengan cepat membaca surat yang (memang) ditujukan untuknya. Di surat tersebut, terdapat sedikit bekas air mata. Sepertinya sang penulis menangis ketika menulisnya.

_**Halo Gumo-kun… Kuharap surat ini sampai kepadamu!**_

_**Sebenarnya…**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu…**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu…**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang selama ini tak kusadari jika aku bersamamu…**_

_**Ada sesuatu yang sudah tertanam tanpa pupuk namun bisa subur di dalam hatiku…**_

_**Dan aku akan mengatakannya disini sekarang juga, di dalam surat ini…**_

_**Gumo-kun, Aishiteru! Dan Gomenasai karena telah memberimu kenangan buruk di hari terakhirmu…**_

_**Ehehe… Aku konyol ya? Apa surat ini benar-benar sampai kepadamu? Aku harap begitu… Dan kuharap kau akan menuliskan jawabannya padaku…**_

_**Sekian dari: Teman baik sekaligus musuh bebuyutanmu,**_

_**Megumi Nakajima atau Gumi.**_

Tanpa disadari lelaki tersebut, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya. Kkalaupun ia menyadarinya, ia sendiri tak ada niat sama sekali untuk menghapusnya. Ia hanya membiarkan semua air mata tersebut turun, entah itu ke pasir ataupun terjatuh di surat tersebut.

"_Aishiteru mo_… Gumi."

.

Alicia: YEEEYY! Fict ini selesai akhirnyaaa XD Alice sempat binggung karena merasa fict ini pendek banget… Jadi Alice tambahkan akhir yang seperti ini deh! ._.a Maaf kalau semuanya ngak suka… Tapi Alice berharap semuanya suka! X3

Semuanya: Terakhir… REVIEW PLEASE? XD


End file.
